Greeds' Day Off
by Fullmetal Heart14
Summary: Before you say anything, yes I know this story does not coincide with any of the FMA lore, it's just for fun. Enjoy!


Greeds' Day Off

"So it seems Father is finally giving you your day off eh, Greed?" Envy said with a rude and sarcastic tone. They both were sitting on two pipelines in the tunnels under Central city. Greed looked at Envy cruelly and said "Shut up" Envy looked at Greed with an evil smile he opened his mouth to say something when Father entered the room. As soon as they saw him they both shot up and stood, waiting for him to say something. He stopped and looked at both homunculi for a moment and then said "Hello Greed, Envy." "Hello Father." Envy said with a hint of sarcasm. Greed as always said slyly "Hey Pops, how's it going." "Greed, come with me." Father said plainly. Greed rebellious as ever said "Why should I?" Father who was already walking into the next room, turned around and said "Because it benefits you, so come on." "Pfft, fine." With that Greed followed Father into the next room leaving Envy alone standing there.

"Well Greed it would seem your yearly day off has come again." "Finally, I'm off your leash for a day pops." Father just looked at Greed for a moment then said "If we find out you spent your day with the Full metal boy, I'll kill you myself." "Yeah, yeah pops, I know the rules." "Good, now get out of here and enjoy your day off." "Yeah like you care, see ya later pops." As Greed said this he began to walk towards the exit of the tunnels. As he exited the tunnels he took a deep breath and said, "Let's go have some fun."

"So, I have the entire day off, what to do first?" It was eight o' clock by the time Greed got out of the alleys and made it onto the streets which were bustling and full of people. "Well I could do some walking and look around to see what I can take for myself, or go to Xing and become the emperor, or maybe get some ice cream… nah, I know, I'll pay Wrath a visit, yeah I'll go mess with him." So Greed began walking to Central City Command.

Greed was walking for fifteen minutes when he was pulled into an alley. He turned around to see a girl looking at him. "My prince! I've found you! Quick we must get back to Xing, the Emperor is dying and we need to get you back so he can see the secret to immortality." Greed just looked at the girl for a minute in shock then he realized who this girl was. "Oh you must be Lan Fan, Lin told me about you." Lan Fan looked at Greed surprisingly then said "Yes that's right, he told you about me?" "Yeah, but you're not as cute as he said you were." Lan Fan looked at Greed, clearly caught off guard. After a moment she managed to talk. "Never mind, we need your help in Xing, you could be the emperor." "Forget it girl, I'm not your precious prince it's my day off so forget it, get someone else to help you, I'm going to get ice cream." With that, Greed walked out of the alley, and continued along down the street leaving Lan Fan standing in the alley a look of total shock on her face.

"Pfft, crazy girl." Greed thought to himself as he walked down the street. "Did she actually think I would just want to be the emperor of Xing when I could be the emperor of the entire universe?" By now it had been an hour since Greed had come out of the tunnels and he was hungry. "You know, I wasn't serious before, but ice cream doesn't sound so bad right now." He thought to himself. So he took a detour from the main street, and found a small ice cream stand. "I'll have one of each." Greed said while rubbing his grumbling stomach. The owner of the stand just looked at Greed for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure kid, more money for me." Greed had a cruel smile on his face and said "I think you'll just give it to me for free." The owner laughed, but when he looked up at Greed, he could tell that he was dead serious. He got very nervous and said "Look sir, I don't want any trouble." Greed just smiled and said "You won't have any, if you just give me the ice cream." "O-Ok sir, here all of it, now please sir, just go." "Heh Heh, sure old man, thanks for the ice cream." Greed turned around and walked away as the stand owner breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow I may not be that Xing kid anymore, but I have his appetite." "Well then, it's about ten o' clock and there's still plenty of time left today to do something fun." As he was walking he noticed someone familiar across the street. "Oh man, it's the full metal kid and his little brother, damnit they can't see me here, I've got it, I'll hide in this alley for a minute and let them pass." "Ok, here we go."

Meanwhile across the street Ed and Al were just leaving the train station from getting a tune up for Eds' arm and leg from Winry in Rush valley. They were talking to each other while heading over to Central headquarters to speak with Colonial mustang. "Ed, I think you're overreacting about all of this." "No I'm not Al! That stupid soldier called me shorty, SHORTY! I'm telling Mustang he has to teach his soldiers some respect!" Alphonse was now chasing Edward at a walking pace, Al yelling "Wait Ed, let's talk about this!" They sped through the street completely missing Greed who was not six feet away.

"Phew, great the squirt and his metal brother completely missed me." Greed waited for another minute, then walked back into the street. Greed took a deep breath and found a nearby bench and sat on it. While he was sitting he was thinking about what to do next. "Well, this has been quite the exciting day, what the hell am I saying, I've seen more action in these last three hours then in the last year!" "I still have plenty of time to relax and just take it easy for what's left of my day off." The homunculus just sat there on the bench for about fifteen minutes before finally making a decision on what to do next. "Alright, it's about 10:30 now, if I start walking now I can make it to Wraths' in about twenty minutes." The homunculus got up from the bench, and began to walk towards Central headquarters.

It was 10:45 when Greed reached the outside of Fuhrer king Bradleys' home. One of the guards outside went to stop Greed, but another recognized him and stopped the first guard saying "Let him pass, he's one of the immortal soldiers." Greed heard this, looked at the guards and said "You're half correct, yes I am immortal, but for your sake, you better believe I'm no ones soldier." He gave the guards a nasty smile, and walked on to the front doors, and knocked.

The door creaked open to reveal Selim Bradley who looked up and smiled saying "Hello! You must be one of daddy's' friends, come in." Greed never looked at Selim but just walked inside. As the door shut, Greed slapped on a wicked smile and said slyly "Ok Pride, you can drop the act now." The smile on Prides' face evaporated and said angrily "What are you doing here you idiot! Do you know if you were followed, or if the nosy human sacrifices noticed you just walking down the street! Why are you even here Greed?" Greed just stood there with his sly smile and said "Well it's my day off squirt and I wanted to say hi to my two favorite homunculi." Pride just looked at Greed and said "Wrath isn't here, he's talking to the Elric brothers and Mustang to remind them to keep quiet about Fathers' home and the plan." "Hmmm, darn guess I can't torture him today, ah well guess I'll just catch him another time, it was good talking to you squirt.": Greed looked at Pride, then turned around to leave as he was about to walk out he turned his head and said "Oh and say hi to mommy for me, Pride." He could see Pride was about to explode with rage but he just said "Just get out of here." With that Greed made his way back outside.

The entire conversation was tense, but short, it was 11:00 when Greed was back on the streets. "So, I can't torture Wrath today so what's next on the list?" "Agh! This is the most boring day off ever! I have to do something that really gets my blood pumping! I have to get some excitement in! Wait a minute I've got it, Envy was supposed to be going on a hunt to find that doctor guy with weirdo Kimblee up North, and that they were hunting Scar, yeah I'll head up there and rain on their parade." With an evil little chuckle Greed walked off to the train station

It was two o' clock when Greed finally caught up with Envy and Kimblee who were hot on the trail of Scar and the doctor. "Heh heh heh this is great! When these two get tied up in the battle I'll jump in and kick some Ishbalan ass, and take all the credit for killing the guy!" Greed was in a clump of trees not five feet away from the raging battle. He waited until they all had their guard down, and pounced in for the kill. The attack was short and deadly. Greed turned his arm into metal and shaped it into a knife. He jumped right in front of Scar and thrusted with all of his might, impaling Scar as blood gushed everywhere. The homunculus and Kimblee stood there frozen as Greed pulled his arm out and saw Scar fall to the ground. Envy regained the ability to speak and said angrily "What the hell are you doing here!" He and Kimblee said at the same time. Envy ran up to Greed with Kimblee walking behind. All three of them looked down at Scar he was breathing heavily with that look of shock still on his face then a second later he stopped breathing and the light left his eyes. It was then that Dr. Maroch, who had just been standing there with a horrified look on his face, yelled in terror and began to run away. Envy darted towards him and caught the doctor in seconds. Kimblee was just looking at Scars' body then he looked at Greed and said "You stole my kill, I won't forget that." Envy walked back to Kimblee and the homunculus he said "We'll take these two back to Central, report to Father at the end of the day." Envy said this through gritted teeth clearly barely controlling his anger. Greed had his usual evil smile and said "Sure, I'll talk to pops, if I've got time." Envy said nothing picked up Scars' lifeless body, Kimblee with a hold of the doctor following behind.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! That was awesome! It was completely worth it! Oh man that was good." *rumble* "Sounds like I'm hungry again I think I'll have a celebratory lunch for free!" Greed was laughing all the way down the mountain. When he made it to the town he used his old tricks to get another free meal, and within the hour he was back on the train to Central.

It was 6:00 when Greed left the station he was now back in Central. "Well it's starting to get late better head back underground." So Greed made his way back to the tunnels under the city.

Greed finally entered Fathers' throne room to see Pride, Envy, and Wrath standing there while Father was sitting. He walked up next Envy, looked to Father and said "Hiya pops I'm home." He had a wicked smile on his face. Father stared at him plainly for a moment then said "I've heard you've been busy. You stole Ice cream here, ran into the human sacrifices, blatantly walked down the streets and went to Wraths' home, stole some more food, then killed Scar and captured the doctor." There was silence for a minute then Father said "Good job Greed, you used your day well." The other homunculi had looks of shock on their faces they all said at once "But Father," "But nothing." He said stopping them. "Greed did well considering he was expected to do nothing today. Now all of you, leave." "Yes Father." The three said leaving. Greed said "Gee, thanks pops." He was smiling when he saw something for the first time ever, Father smiled back. Greed turned around and walked out thinking to himself "Best day off ever."


End file.
